powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Precognition
The power to perceive future events. Capability Users have the capability to look into possible futures and observe what may happen. While not being able to select futures or travel through time these visions may assist in possible courses of action. This may be accomplished through Magic, a mechanical process, or by means of Astral Projection, or some other Spiritual Power. Psychometry may also be linked, as seen in the Dead Zone, since a person could see what would happened to a person or items. Limitations *Users may require being in a trance or unconscious to see the future. *Foretelling may be an involuntary action happening unexpectedly. *May only be able to see destiny, being unable to change events. *Visions may be more similar to dreams, difficult to remember, or decipher. *Low-level users may be limited on how far in the future they can see. Universe Differences Some visions may be set in stone whether or not you see them, others may happen only if the players select a certain course of action, this depends mainly on whether or not users are viewing Destiny or Probability. Personality Many users tend to carry a very devil-may-care, fatalistic view of the world, since they know what's going to happen anyway. Many say, "Can't change it, why worry about it?". Others use their gift to foretell only possible futures, to which they seek to alter what they have been shown. These individuals tend to worry constantly, and come off as anal-retentive, due to their passionate desire to change the future that they have seen. Application *View prophecies. *Save lives. *Predict an opponents attacks and dodge the attacks in time. *Know who will die first. *Sense danger. *Know what will happen in the next few minutes, hours, etc. *Forecast the weather. *See the fate of other people. Variations Some may possess the power to: Oneiromancy (also known as Precognitive Dreaming) *The power in which one experiences dreams concerning the future. Dreams can be vivid and realistic or fantastical and symbolic. The user has to be asleep or unconscious in order for dreams to occur. Premonition'' ''(also known as Presentiment) *Precognition is percieving the future by thought, but Premonition is information about future events that is perceived as emotion. Astrological Divination (also known as Stargazing) * The power to identify the future by observing celestial entities. When the user watches the clear night sky; their mind psychically calculates the starry array yielding ominous or hopeful prospects. Numerology *The innate power to accurately predict the future and as well as influence it with the use of mathematics. The user can read the future with numbers. Can write down quantum equations to cause things to happen, like summoning a devastating asteroid. Instinctive :See main article: Danger Intuition *The power to see into the immediate future. The user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. Artistic *The power to paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. The user can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance and subconsciously paint what he is "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. Death Sense *Detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may or may not be to prevent it. Known Users *Medicine cats, leaders (Warriors) (Oneiromancy, Object divination) *Jimena (Daughters of the Moon) *Nathan Rahl (Sword of Truth series) *Shota (Sword of Tryth series/Legend of the Seeker) *Alex Browning (Final Destination) *Kimberly Corman (Final Destination 2) *Wendy Christensen (Final Destination 3) *Nick O'Bannon (The Final Destination) *Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) *Jedi and Sith (Star Wars) *The Old Witch (Big Fish) *Bardock(Dragon Ball Z) *Destiny(Marvel) *Sven Vollfied (Black Cat) *Gold-Eye (Shade's Children) *Alice Cullen (Twilight) *Nicole Brennan-Clarke (Paradox Saga) *Cris Johnson (Next) *Aravis Vadamus (Scorpius Inserrection) *Ishizu Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Clyde Bruckman (The X-Files) *Cassie Holmes (Push) *The Pop Girl (Push) *Puppet (The X-Files) *Angela Petrelli (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Issac Mendez (Heroes) *Sylar (Heroes) *Oracle (The Matrix) *John Smith (Stephen King's novel the Dead zone,''and the TV show of the same name based on it) *Sybil Trelawney (''Harry Potter, unconscious predictions only) *Oracle of Delphi (Greek mythology) *Agatha, Arthur, & Dashiell (Minority Report) *Raven (That's So Raven) *Kakyō Kuzuki and Kotori Monou (X/1999) *Ben Reilly (Marvel) *Johnny Smith (Dead Zone) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mental Power